


An Egg-Demic

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Crack, Eggpreg, Fpreg, Mpreg, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Well, what did you THINK would happen if a bunch of Easter themed alts happened?





	An Egg-Demic

Loki smirked as the spell was cast. Just because she was nominally on the side of the Askran army now doesn’t mean she doesn’t want to cause trouble. And when better an opportunity than during the Spring Festival?

It was a simple spell, really, targeted at anyone who chose to don one of those cute bunny outfits (except for Veronica, of course, even Loki had better standards than to put a child through this). They’d go through a pseudo-pregnancy. Nine weeks later, they’d end up laying up to three eggs that would produce little dragons.

And now the final part. Loki took a deep breath and cast the spell on herself.

They’d never suspect her of being behind it if she was a ‘victim’ too.

And now all she had to do was wait.

0-0-0-0-0-

She hid a smile as Sharena threw up all over the table, which got Alfonse to throw up too. It started a chain reaction as more of the former bunnies ran to be sick, hopefully after getting out of the mess hall. 

Loki felt her own stomach churn and tried to leave, but ran into Catria, who was tearing up as she threw up on the floor. Loki couldn’t wait any more and threw up beside her.

The excuse given was that the tuna salad they had all eaten had gone bad, causing food poisoning. Loki knew, though, from spying on everyone, that the illness lasted a few days more. She ended up spending half a day in the toilet herself.

0-0-0-0-0-0-

It’s been a month since the Spring Festival.

Loki’s pleased with progress so far. 

That ‘illness’ had passed and now she saw the others eating a bit more, each of them having a craving for something. They ranged from the mundane (like Palla’s craving for apples), to the somewhat odd, (chili flavored chocolate is a bit hard to come by, but fitting for Bruno), to the downright bizarre (smoked salmon and ice cream, Camilla? Really?). The ones in charge of food raised their eyebrows, but fed them anyway.

Loki herself craved something almost mundane, just pickles. She had snuck in at midnight to get herself some when she heard moaning. She smirked as she peered in to see Sharena and Lucina in the middle of a tryst. No doubt they were feeling the horniness she felt as well. She felt a little disappointed, though, that there was no change in either of their bodies. That meant they only had one egg inside them. She rubbed the slight curves of her own stomach. She knew she had two.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

By two months Loki was quite excited to see the changes. 

There were those with only one egg, like, as she thought, Sharena and Lucina. They were the lucky ones and barely showed, only complaining of a bloated feeling in their stomachs.

By now Loki was sure she was having two. Two seemed to be about average here, most of them seemed to have it. There was some definite weight gain (she personally couldn’t even put on her belt anymore) but nothing to really indicate that anything was amiss.

Poor Alfonse had three though. Anyone with eyes could tell he had a pudge now, even if Alfonse himself was in denial. He seemed to have been the most affected by this ‘pregnancy’ as well, as he complained of back pain. He didn’t say anything about it, but Loki knew he could feel weight on his hips as well, the shifting of the eggs inside him.

Well, he’d get over it. There was only a week to go anyway.

0-0-0-0-0-

She heard a cry as she woke up. It sounded like Marisa. Poor girl, she had to go first.

She saw Marisa run to the infirmary, clutching her stomach. It didn’t take long for word to spread: somehow, Marisa had laid an egg. 

Everyone was wondering how this had happened, what spell could have caused this.

Then Sharena, Catria, and Xander started complaining of stomach pains.

Loki knew suspicion would turn to her soon, so she discreetly used a spell to start her own contractions.

She presented herself to the infirmary at the same time everyone else affected did. Sharena had already laid her egg while everyone was panicking because now they were up to twelve people affected, and it looked like Catria and Xander both had two, given how one was laying in their respective beds but they were still pushing.

Loki went to lie on her bed. She gasped from the pain as she hiked up her skirt: she had known it was today so she didn’t bother with anything underneath. She could hear the whimpers of the others as the healers tried to help them, while a couple more tried to move Marisa’s egg, only to gasp as it started hatching.

Loki began to push her first egg out. She heard Alfonse whimper, he didn’t know it but he had three eggs to do. Loki moaned as she felt it move through her.

“It’s a dragon!” she heard Ethlyn exclaim in surprise as Marisa’s egg fully hatched into a pink dragon. Loki hid a smile as she kept pushing, gritting her teeth. Many of the others were pushing as well, needing the egg(s) out of them. 

Loki moaned as she felt the egg start peeking out of her, spreading her legs wider as she pushed. Alfonse had gotten on his hands and knees, and was in so much pain. She could hear sighs of relief as the lucky ones with only one egg finished laying it. 

Alfonse had laid his first egg but almost immediately had to bear down on his second one. Loki pushed with all her might and laid her first egg. She tried to relax before the contractions began again.

The others with two eggs had to start pushing too. Alfonse was halfway through his, the egg stuck between his legs, as he moaned for someone to help him. Loki’s contractions began again as she began pushing the second egg out. Some of the eggs began to hatch into dragons, all matching their ‘mother’s’ hair.

Loki was gripping her thighs as she pushed, this egg slightly bigger than her first one. “Oh my god, I think there’s a third one!” In her pain and need to get her egg out she didn’t notice that Alfonse laid his second egg and was now on his third.

Loki moaned as her second egg finally passed though her and landed on the bed. She relaxed, watching Alfonse lay his final egg, while her eggs hatched.


End file.
